Lost on the Road of Life
by Kurai Malik
Summary: After the kyuubi's attack, two young shinobi watch over baby Naruto. One because of a promise, the other because it's their job. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Nar! My first Naruto fic!

Disclaimer: No own. I wish I did though ;-;

* * *

It was over.

The forest lay in ruins. Trees were burned, knocked or thrown down. Bodies of mutilated shinobi were scattered across the demolished forest. And in the middle of the silent chaos was a baby, crying for attention and comfort. Next to him lay his father, dead.

Yondaime had sacrificed his life for his village, his son.

Naruto.

* * *

Shinobi had now gathered around the infant, looks of disgust and confusion were plastered on their faces.

"What do we do with it?" one asked.

"Kill it, of course! Look what that monster's done to our village and leader."

"We can't just kill a baby, Hiro! It hasn't even done anything!"

"How could you say that? It would be best to kill it now before it causes trouble again."

Removing a blood-soaked kunai from the ground, a man walked over to the bawling child and picked it up by its leg. Crying from the pain in its small naval and the fact of being upside down, caused the infant to cry harder.

No one moved to help him.

The ninja laughed, the bloody kunai held over the child's heart. "This is what you get you little bastard." Before he could end the child's life, two shuriken cut through the air and into his arm.

Crying out in pain and surprise, the ninja had released his hold on the infant's ankle. The other shinobi gasped as the child plummeted to its doom. A silver blur soon came to his rescue, saving the baby boy from death.

Hiro turned to glare at said blur, clutching his bleeding arm to his chest. He growled in annoyance," Kakashi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Turning to face the older man, Kakashi met Hiro's glare with one of his own. Holding the now hiccupping baby, the young jounin pointed a finger at the man.

"You were going to kill him! How could you kill an innocent child?"

Hiro scoffed, glaring into the teenager's mismatched eyes- the only things visible on his face. "That monster attacked our village, killed our men and Hokage! He deserves to die for what he's done!"

"He has done nothing wrong. This child was sacrificed for our safety and you want to kill him! You're heartless bastard for even thinking it!"

In a fit of rage, Hiro charged at the boy, throwing a wave of kunai and shuriken at him. Kakashi avoided the barrage, careful of the baby he held in his arms. He reached for his own shuriken holder when a voice boomed across the forest.

"That is enough!"

All the shinobi turned to face the one who spoke, each gasped as they saw who it was.

"Jiraiya-sama."

The white haired man jumped down from one of the few trees and made his way to Kakashi. He eyed the boy, than noticed the tufts of blonde hair he held. Jiraiya stepped towards Kakashi, arms outstretched for the baby.

"Give him to me."

Kakashi eyed the man warily, not exactly wanting to hand the baby over. Remembering that the man had taught his own teacher, Kakashi regretfully handed the baby boy over to the sennin.

During the exchange, little Naruto whimpered at the loss off extra heat. He began to cry- having been awakened from his nap and from not being fed since his birth a half an hour ago.

Jiraiya gently cradled the crying child to chest. Wiping away a few tears off the baby's whiskered cheek- wait a minute. Jiraiya stared at whiskered cheek where his thumb was. The white haired man quickly began scanning the battle field for his student, only to find that one of the shinobi had gathered the Fourth's body and had begun to return to the village. Jiraiya watched the shinobi disappeared with his student's body.

Returning his gaze to the newborn in his arms, Jiraiya smiled sadly and whispered," Arashi what have you done..?"

* * *

Konoha suffered many losses during the fight with the demon fox. Families were broken, children were orphaned and many had died protecting the ones their home. But the village of Konoha mourned greatly over the loss of their leader, the 4th hokage.

Despite their losses, the people of Konoha were strong and, under the watchful eye of the 3rd, Konoha was able to stand up again.

But some had remained fallen, unable to get up.

Kakashi stood over the basinet, left eye watching the infant's chest rise and fall. Carefully pulling the blue blanket up to the baby's chin, the young jounin silently declared," Sensei, I promise to watch over your son."

" No matter what."

* * *

Pweh, I always suck at the first chapter.

R/R minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own

* * *

He didn't want to be here, but he had to. Money was a basic necessity to live. None of it meant no food, no home, and no clothes. And he really didn't want that to happen.

The young shinobi sighed, grudgingly making his way through the Tower halls. Juts his luck, having the worst mission ever, and to top it all off, his teammates weren't even there to help him!

Dammit! Where the hell was that damn office anyway?

Oh...there it is...

* * *

Sarutobi looked up as the door to his office opened, syoung head poking from it. Sarutobi smiled. These youngsters were so crazy.

"I suppose you're from the team I requested. Tell me, where are your teammates and sensei?" the old man questioned.

"My teammates' parents didn't allow them to come, and I have no idea where my sensei is."

Sarutobi raised his eyebos in response."I see. I'll to to talk to them later. But or now let's talk about the mission."

"Your team has been assigned to take care of the infant Uzumaki Naruto. I expect you to arrive here at nine o'clock every ay unil further notice. I will speak with your instructor and teammates about this later."

The genin gave the old man a look. "What if they still refuse to come?"

"Then you'll just have to do this on your own." The genin groaned. "Don't worry, someone will help you, but they may busy somtimes and you'll be left on your own."

"So," the kid startd," why not get some nanny to watch over it?"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "No one wanted to take the job."

"So you assign it to me," the boy stated.

"Get going. The nursery is down the hall, you can't miss it."

The boy sighed. _'Stupid old man giving me stupid missions.'_

"Oh, Iruka," the boy turned," don't be late."

The genin, Iruka, glared at the Hokage and left hthe office in a huff.

* * *

The nursery was very...colorful. Brigth colors of blue, green, yellow and orange decorated the room. Cartoon characters were pinned on the wall, each playing or doing something baby-like. A rocking chair was palced in the corner of the room and adiaper changing table (no idea what they're called) was in another. In the middle of it all was ablue bassinet; a small cry was heard coming from it.

Iruka quickly shut the door and made a bee line for the crib. The baby was crying and he had no idea what to do! He picked up some toys from a nearby dresser and began jingling them over the baaby's head. It didn't work and the baby was still crying.

"Great! My first day and already the kid's crying, what do I do!"

"He's just hungy."

Iruka looked up when someone had spoken. Looking up, he looked straight into...another eye? Iruka's face faulted. _'What the? Who's he? How'd he get in here?'_

The other boy gently moved Iruka out of the way. A bottle was held in the other boy's hand as he gently pressed the rubber nipple against the baby's mouth. Immediately the baby began to feed from the bottom, quickly finishing it off a minute later.

Now Baby Naruto was squirming in his crib, needing to be burped. Chuckling, the other boy reached in and picked the baby up. After burping him, the other boy held the baby in hi arms and turned to look at Iruka. The look the boy was giving him was terrifying, which was surprising since it was only one eye looking at him.

"So, you're the one the Hokage hired?"

"Yeah...And you are?"

The other boy ignored him, or seemed to, as he placed Baby Naruto back into his crib. "You'll have to feed him in another three hours, change him too, and put him down for his nap at twelve. Make sure he's asleep by then." He looked at Iruka again. "Think you can handle that?"

Iruka nodded. "You still haven't answered my question."

The other boy ignored him and walked over to the window. "I'm off, bye Naru-chan."

Iruka stood staring after the boy and grumbled, "Bastard."

* * *

Sarutobi gently pushed the nursery door open as Iruka was about to put the baby to bed. "So how'd it go? Naruto wasn't too much of a problem I hope."

"It was ok, annoying though." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well thank you for helping Iruka, I expect to see you back here tomorrow. Remember nine o'clock sharp." Th elder shinobi was about to leave the room when Iruka called him back. "Yes?"

"There was this other kid here. He was pretty tall and had silver hair. I asked who he was but he wouldn't tell me."

The Hokage aised an eyebrow. "An you'd like to know who he is, correct?" Iruka nodded. The old man sighed (he would've smoked his pipe but he couldn't bring it into the nursery). "His name is Hatake Kakashi. You will be helping him take care of Naruto."

Iruka's mouth fell through the floor. "**THE **Hatake Kakashi? The youngest jounin in like history!"

"So you've heard of him."

"Who hasn't?" Iruka cried.

"Shush. Don't want to wake the baby now do you?"

Iruka quickly shut his mouth and glanced inside the crib. The baby was still fast asleep, a small ribble of drool escaping from it's small mouth. Brown eyes softed slightly, but quickly hardened. _'How cold I think that that...THING is cute? I don't even want to be here!'_

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"I said let's discuss this in my office."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Sarutobi yawned as he rocked Naruto to sleep. It was midnight and the baby had woken up again, crying to be held. The old man sighed as he gently pushed the rocking chair with his feet. "It's been so lomg since I've taken care of a child. I must getting old."

Iruka had been sent home hours ago after he explained to the young man of Kakashi's role in the mission. Speaking of genius, he should be returning soon.

Sarutobi looked down at the baby. Sky blue eyes looked back up at him, half-lidded and glazed with sleep. A few more minutes and he would be asleep. Smiling, the Sandaime looked out the window towards the Hokage Monument. His eyes saddened as he saw the half constructed head of the 4th.

It had been three months since the Kyuubi's attack. Three months since the death of Arashi. Three months since...

Sarutobi looked down at the baby boy he held. Bright blonde locks stood out in the dark, wrapped in a blue blanket the baby slept soundly in the ruler's arms. Three whisker-like marks deorated each of the baby's cheeks, the only visible sign of the curse placed upon him.

Slowly the old man stood and walked over to the bassinet. Gently placng Nauto back in his bed, Sarutobi adjusted a small teddy bear to keep him company. It was Arashi's gift to his son.

Fixing the blanket under the baby's chin, Sarutobi leaned down to kiss the child's forehead.

"Naruto, I have no doubt in my mind that you will tun out to be a great man like your father. But please understand of what his position meant and the decision he had to make."

Sarutobi made his way outside the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

It had been three months since Naruto and Kyuubi were born.

* * *

Yay! I'm done!

Sorry for the long wait, I got stuck in the middle of this chapter, my internet died so now I'm forced to use WordPad until it comes back up(on another computer right now, old one too) so yeah. I've had problems.

Someone asked if this story will have pairings? Yes it will. It'll be a Kaka/Iru shounen-ai pairing. But that won't happen for a LONG time. Atleast until after Naruto learns to walk.

RR please!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like ranting but I don't know what to rant about. Che, how troublesome.

Disclaimer: No own

* * *

Iruka eyed Kakashi, Kakashi stared back at him expectantly. What the older boy had just asked him to do was just inhuman, immoral, and absolutely disgusting. Damn him. "But I don't want to do this!"

"You have to."

"But-"

Kakashi glared at him. "Do it, or else."

Iruka sighed, giving in to the other boy's demand. Taking a long, deep breath he reached over and...

"Gah! It smells!" He covered his mouth and nose with his hands, desperately trying to block out the smell. Kakashi sighed and tossed him a diaper. "Suck it up and change him. We don't got all day."

Iruka caught the diaper and prepared himself for the deadly task. Oblivious to the comotion around him, Naruto wiggled on top of the diaper changing table waiting for his new diaper. Iruka moved his head away from the stink of Naruto and hurridly changed his diaper. After the traumatizing incident he ran to the farthest corner in the room, desperately trying to get fresh air into his lungs.

Kakshi rolled his eye and went to pick up the baby boy. "Quit being a baby, kid. Naruto doesn't smell that bad."

"I could have died doing that!" Iruka screeched from the corner. Kakashi was about to kill him when he screamed, scaring poor little Naruto to tears.

Now how did Iruka get talked into changing the diaper in the first place? Well, it's really because Iruka hasn't done anything in the two months he's been there. Sure he washed Naruto's clothes and threw away the used diapers and stuff, but he didn't do anything _with _Naruto! Kakashi really didn't like that. So he "talked" the younger boy into changing the diaper. And thus explains the scene before us.

Well, now Iruka is on the ground, trying to ignore the huge bump on his head, Kakashi was standing over him (his fist had smoke coming from it!) and little Naruto was sitting on the ground near Kakashi's feet. What a Kodak moment!

"Look kid," Kakashi said, picking up Naruto while glaring at Iruka," I never wanted help taking care of him, the Third insisted that." Kakashi set Naruto down in his playpen, handing him the small teddy bear.

"I have guard duty today. I'll be back at five. Take care of him." He reached down to ruffle the blonde locks. "Bye Naru-chan, you be good now ok?" With that, Kakashi left through the window, leaving Iruka with Naruto.

Iruka looked down at the baby blonde in the pen. Getting on his knees, he was now head and shouders over the screen wall. "I don't see why _I'm _here either. That jerk. He acts like I'm some kind of idiot." He reached over and put his hand infront of Naruto's face. "Not like I want to be here anyway. You're not even cute."

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand with his little ones. Spreading the fingers apart, bending them, and just fascinated as he discovered how the hand worked. He soon began to babble in his baby language, informing the gennin of his discoveries. Iruka smiled softly and his brown softened at the baby.

"Well, you're not _that _cute."

* * *

The Next Day

"You want me to what!"

Sandaime pinched the bridge if his nose. How many times did he have to say it! Taking a deep breathe, the Hokage _once again _explained the situation. "The Uchiha Clan requests that you look after their youngest son, Sasuke, since no one will be able to care for him today."

"The Uchihas have tons of family members, why don't they get one of the branch houses to look after him?" Kakashi asked.

The Third puffed his pipe before answering. "His father won't allow anyone from the branch houses to look after him. His brother, Itachi, will be at the Academy all day, and his mother is too ill to look after him."

"So what's old-man-Uchiha doing all day?"

"He has a mission with his ANBU team."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly. "But I already have Naruto to look after, two babies will be too much work."

"That's why Iruka is here. He'll help look after them. Plus, this is the perfect oppurtunity for Naruto to interact with someone his own age." Kakashi still didn't look convinced. Sarutobi sighed. "Kakashi it's not like you have a choice in this. You were chosen to do this, and so you will." Kakashi sighed.

"What time did they want me there?"

* * *

"Where is he? He yells at me for being late and he's not even here! Grrr! When I get my hands on him, I'll-" Iruka began naming what he would do to Kakashi- which included the jounin in serious pain, Iruka causing that pain, and many sharp and pointy things. Naruto was giggling at Iruka, thinking the older boy was making funny faces and sounds.

The door creaked open as familiar silver head poked in. "Yo!"

Iruka just lost it.

"Where have you been! Do you realize you are **three **hours late! What, in the name of Kami, have you been doing for **three hours**!" Iruka yelled at Kakashi, his tanned skin turning red.

Kakashi just ignored him as he set a blue diaper bag on the ground. Wait a minute. BLUE! Iruka glanced at the bottom shelf of the changing table where Naruto's diaper bag was put. As always, the orange bag sat in waiting. Now why did Kakashi get another bag when Naruto's orange one was still good?

"Hey you!" Iruka turned to look at Kakashi," Bring Naruto over here. I wanna see how they'll act." Iruka quirked an eyebrow, then he noticed the dark haired bundle in Kakashi's arms. Midnight eyes stared back at the gennin, watching him with genuine wonder.

"Another one? Who's kid is this?" Iruka asked, carrying Naruto over to Kakashi and the new baby. The new baby was slightly bigger than Naruto, so no doubt he was older.

"This is Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. I've been assigned to watch over him," Kakashi said. "Put Naruto in the playpen with him so they can play together."

Iruka did as he was told. "Why did they ask you? Couldn't they get a gennin team instead? I mean, babysitting _is _considered a D-rank mission at best."

Kakashi gave him a look. "The Uchiha Clan didn't want some lowly gennin team watching over their youngest child. So they requested that I, Konoha's Top Jounin, watch over him."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow at him. "So that's why you were three hours late?"

"Maybe."

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more information, Iruka turned his attention towards the babies.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other. Naruto sat on his bottom as Saskue stood a little bit away from him. Then, Sasuke, being the brave baby he is, took small steps towards the blond baby. His arm was outstretched as he reached over and...pulled on Naruto's hair!

Instantly the blonde baby started to cry. Then Sasuke started crying. Now Iruka and Kakashi were left with two crying babies.

Oh joy.

* * *

"Here it comes."

Naruto opened his mouth to let the mushed peas in. Sasuke was beside him doing the same thing. Luckily, they had a spare high chair, which Sasuke was currently using. Both babies were now being fed lunch, mushed peas for Naruto and strained carrots for Sasuke. Both of them were quite wary of each other after the two hours of crying.

But that was starting to be forgotten.

Sasuke let himself be fed once again, but with Naruto, things don't go as smoothly.

Naruto was covered from head to toe with green slop. His bright blonde hair had green spots, his clothes were dirty, and his face and hands were covered with the green mush. But he was still cute as hell.

Iruka frowned at the baby. "He's gonna need a bath again." He attempted to feed Naruto again, only to have the food from the spoon thrown to the floor, followed by Naruto's insane giggling.

"Might as well bathe Sasuke too while we're at it." Kakashi, as he fed said baby another spoonful of carrots. Iruka's frown deepened. "He's not even dirty, why bathe him at all?" He tried to feed Narto again only to have the food plummet to the dirty floor. Sasuke watched with curiosity.

Kakashi stirred the carrots before getting a spoonful. "I don't want him to feel left out. He might think we're favoring Naruto over him." Iruka snorted. Kakashi raised the spoon to Sasuke's mouth, who in turn stared at it. A small pale hand grabbed the spoon and sent it flying to the floor. Nauto laughed, clapping his small hands in applause.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

Bath time was bad for Naruto. He _hated _baths. The poor baby was whining and crying, holding his arms up for someone to get him out. Sasuke was the complete opposite. He splashed about in the tub, played with the bath toys, and didn't even mind when Kakashi put shampoo on his head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was struggling to get away from Iruka's evil shampoo. Sasuke blinked and looked down at the rubber ducky in his hands. Somehow, a plan formed in his young mind.

"Naruto hold still! The shampoo's not gonna hurt you, it's designed not to. Naruto calm down!" Iruka tried to get the baby to calm down, Kakashi was just watching. "Can't you help me here?"

"Look."

Iruka blinked at the jounin before looking at the babies. Sasuke held out the rubber ducky to the sniffling Naruto. Naruto looked at Sauke with wide blue eyes. Sasuke placed the toy in the younger one's lap, patting Naruto's hand in comfort. Naruto sniffled, and held the rubber duck in his hands.

The bath went smoothly then.

* * *

Kakashi laughed as he saw Naruto and Sasuke play. After the bath they had discovered that Sasuke could walk already, but was still a little wobbly. Naruto was still too young to walk, so he crawled after the dark haired baby.

They were playing some type of tag- baby style as Kakashi put it. Naruto was currently "it", crawling at top speed after Sasuke. But Sasuke managed to avoid being touched. If he didn't know better, Kakashi would've said that Sasuke was toying with Naruto.

Soon the game of tag turned into playing with Naruto's stuffed animals. Both Sasuke and Naruto attacked each other with the plushies, making the best animals voices they can.

After their play time, it was time for their nap.

Sasuke and Naruto cuddled against each other, covered by a blanket big enough for both of them. Naruto's teddy bear was sandwiched between them. They looked so cute.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he watched the two babies sleep. His eye was curved, showing he was happy. Iruka was packing Sasuke's diaper bag. He would look at the babies, his eyes would narrow slighty, and he'd pack faster. But deep inside, he was smiling too.

A soft knock came at the door and Kakashi stood to answer it.

A young dark haired boy stood at the door. His black hair was tied in the back by a small ponytail. His black eyes were serious and held no reflection of what he was thinking. He looked up Kakashi.

"I'm here to pick up my little brother," even his voice held no emotion. Iruka shivered, it wasn't right for a child that young to act like that.

Kakashi nodded and pointed at the playpen. "He's sleeping right now. Please don't wake up Naruto."

The boy moved silently towards the playpen. He looked down at the babies and, to Iruka's surprise, smiled. Standing on his toes, he reached into the playpen and picked up the dark haired baby. Sasuke and Naruto whined in their sleep as they lost each other's heat. Kakashi instantly went over to Naruto and picked him up, shushing to go back to sleep. Sasuke's brother was doing the same thing.

As soon as the babies went back to sleep, Kakashi looked at the young boy and chuckled. "Looks like they're friends now, huh Itachi?" Itachi smiled. "Yes it does." He went over, picked up the blue diaper bag and made his way to the door. "Thank for looking after him. We will be leaving now."

"Itachi, if it's possible, can Sasuke come back?" Kakashi asked. Itachi sighed an opened the door. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but my father would not allow him anywhere near...that child. I'm sorry, but I can not do anything about it." Kakshi sighed, his hold on Nanruto tightened.

"I understand. Good bye Itachi."

And with that, the Uchihas were gone, leaving Iruka with Kakashi and sleeping Naruto.

* * *

blinku blinkuThat ending was weird. I had no idea how to end it ..

Now to reviews

**blackknife, NekoRaven, HikaruOfArrow, and Fallon** thanks for saying my story was cool. I really appreciate it!

**joekool: **Thanks. This story will focus on the first few years of Naruto's life, a little bit of Kakashi and Iruka's soon-to-be relationship, and than go to the original storyline from Vol. 1.

**LbcLostKid: **Poor Iruka. Naruto will be too young in this story for me to put him in a relationship. And I really don't want to make up a partner for him -- Too much work. The yaoi will most likely start in a few chapters, but won't be all over the place. I'm mostly going to focus on Naruto rather than the other two.

And there we go! Chapter 3! Wasn't Sasuke adorable? And looks like Iruka's starting to turn over a new leaf! Yay!

R/R! PWEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Stretches _Yatta! School's finally over! This gives me more time to write, three months worth. Yay!

Disclaimer: No own.

OOO

Shuriken? Check.

Kunai? Check.

Headband? Check.

Iruka smiled as he adjusted the headband on his forehead. His team was given a mission that needed him, so he was excited. It would be the first time in two months he and his team would do a mission together. And he could finally get away from that jerk Kakashi and the brat. He would meet his team at the rendezvous point in ten minutes. Not wanting to be late, he grabbed his backpack he headed to the door.

But something was holding him back, literally.

Iruka turned around to glare at the baby blonde. Naruto smiled, he had just pulled Iruka's hair and was happy to see his "funny" face. Kakashi's eye was curved, which meant he was smiling too. Iruka narrowed his brown eyes at the baby, noticing that he had pulled out some strands of hair. Naruto just smiled more, showing his gums and now growing tooth.

Adjusting Naruto in his arms, Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Aren't you going to say good bye?" he asked.

"No," Iruka snorted. "Why should I? It's not like I'm not coming back."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Well at least say 'see ya later'. Naruto's gonna miss you, you know." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Like he's even going to notice I'm gone." The genin fixed his backpack and opened the door. But he was being held back again.

"Then what was the point of coming today?" Kakashi asked. Iruka freed himself and turned to glare at the jounin. "Sandaime _told _me to come. He told me to tell you about my mission and why I wouldn't be here today." Iruka turned around and stepped through the doorway. "Now I'm gonna be late. Thanks a lot."

The door slammed shut.

OOO

Kakashi sighed as he sank into the rocking chair near Naruto's crib. The baby was fast asleep in his crib, his teddy bear tucked under his arm and pacifier in his mouth. Kakashi smiled as he looked into the crib. Naruto was such a cute kid.

The young jounin then focused his eye out the nursery window, settling his gaze on the Hokage Monument. But it was the fourth head that held his gaze.

Kakashi sighed and tore his gaze away from the stone head to the baby that resembled it. A gloved hand reached over to brush the blonde locks. Naruto stirred from the contact but quickly went back to sleep, sucking his pacifier a few times. Kakashi's eye soon became unfocused as a memory of his teacher began to play in his head.

"_I'm going to be a daddy!"_

_A bored eye glanced lazily at the blonde man. "You've said that a million times already, don't you ever stop?" Kakashi sighed, crossing his arms behind his head as he laid down on his teacher's comfy chair. Arashi smiled more. _

"_No, I don't. But can you blame me? You should be excited too, you know."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eye at the blonde. "And why's that?" Arashi chuckled, turning around to face the young man in his chair. "Haven't you always wanted to be a big brother?"_

"_I'm not going to baby sit your kid, sensei. I stopped doing D-rank missions years ago."_

_Arashi smiled again. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?" he laughed as he ruffled the jounin's silver hair. "No one could ever forget a four-year-old baby sitting another four-year-old." _

_Kakashi glared as he swatted his sensei's hand away. Turning on his side, Kakashi looked at the piles of papers stacked on the wooden desk. "Getting a little behind on your work, eh sensei?"_

_Arashi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, that's the down side of being Hokage; tons of paperwork."_

"_There wouldn't be that much work if you actually _did_ it, dear."_

_Both ninja turned their gaze to the door where a beautiful, young woman stood. Midnight blue hair, pale grey eyes, and beautifully paled skin. Kakashi looked at her enormous stomach. _I wonder what their child would look like _Kakashi thought. Arashi smiled at his wife and walked over to hug and kiss her._

"_Yomiko where's Jiraiya? Didn't he go shopping with you?" Arashi placed his hand over her belly, trying to feel the life growing inside her. Yomiko smiled. "He's in the nursery putting away the bags." _

_Yomiko grabbed her husband's hands and tugged him out the door. "You have to see what I bought, love! Oh, you'll love it!"_

_Arashi yelped as he was dragged mercilessly out of his office. Kakashi sighed and got up from the chair and followed them out the door._

_When he entered the soon-to-be-nursery Jiraiya was sitting in the window sill looking out of it through his telescope. By the amount of drool coming out of his mouth and the pen and notepad in the Sannin's hands, it didn't take the genius long to realize what he was looking at. Shaking his head he went over to the expecting couple._

_Yomiko showed Arashi the things that she had bought for the baby. Toys, clothes, diapers and food were brought out of their bags and shown to the young Hokage. "Oh Kakashi," Yomiko chirped, "Isn't this adorable?" She was holding up a small teddy bear. Kakashi shrugged._

_Arashi smiled at Kakashi. "Yomiko darling," Arashi began, holding his wife's hands. "Love, I need to talk to Kakashi for a bit. After that, I'll come back and help you prepare the baby's room."_

_Yomiko smiled at her husband. "That's alright dear; I'll just make Jiraiya do all the work. You go talk to Kakashi." Kissing her husbands cheek she walked over the still drooling Sannin._

_Arashi smiled at his wife and motioned for Kakashi to follow him outside of the room. Once in the hall the teacher and student heard Yomiko yell at Jiraiya. "Get off your lazy ass and put that telescope away!" Soon there was a loud "thump" followed by a few screams for help from the Sannin._

_Arashi sighed dreamily and looked at his student. "See why I love her?" Kakashi glared at his teacher. "Are you sure that love was voluntary or did she force you into it?" The blonde man laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. _

_Soon the two were outside on top of the Hokage Tower, looking at the Monument. Arashi smiled as he saw he's own head in the rock being made. Kakashi glanced up at his teacher. "What is it you wanted to talk about sensei?"_

_Arashi's face soon became solemn, the wind playing with his blonde spikes of hair. "How do you feel about all this Kakashi?"_

"_About what sensei?"_

_Arashi sighed. "About…everything..."_

"_Sensei..."_

"_With me becoming Hokage, getting married, and with the baby on the way, I just haven't been spending much time with you. I'm sorry, Kakashi."_

"_It's all alright sensei. I understand how busy you are." The young jounin lightly patted his teacher's shoulder. "You have a duty to fulfill to the village and a promise you made to your wife. And when the baby's born, knowing you and Yomiko, you'll have three times as much work to deal with."_

_Arashi chuckled, "My kid's going to be a terror, poor Konoha. I hope she can stand it."_

"_Do you even have a name for the kid?"_

"_Yup!" Arashi beamed. "Its name will be Naruto." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Oh, I almost forgot." Arashi started patting his pockets for something. Upon discovering a lump in one of them he cried "Aha!" and dug in to retrieve said lump._

"_This is for you. Hope you like it."_

_The blonde man held out a small, badly wrapped square to Kakashi. The teenager took it and gave his teacher a suspicious look before looking at the present. It was small, square and badly wrapped. It seemed okay…_

_Kakashi began to unwrap his present, Arashi watching intently as he tore off the last piece of wrapping paper. Next thing he knew, Kakashi was holding a little orange book in his hands. Another sweat drop appeared behind his head. What in kami's name was the Fourth thinking when he bought this?_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Sensei, I don't read stuff like this…"_

"_What? Why not Kakashi?"_

"_Sensei, it's a stupid book."_

"_Those books are very educational, Kakashi. Jiraiya is an expert at that kind of thing."_

"_Jiraiya is a dirty, old man."_

_Arashi blinked at Kakashi. "Ano…he isn't that old."_

_Kakashi sweatdropped as Arashi laughed at him again._

Kakashi snapped out of the memory as he heard Naruto moving around in his crib. Leaning forward, Kakashi's one eye met Naruto's two blue ones. Smiling, Naruto reached his chubby arms out to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Hey Nary-chan, did you have a nice nap?" Kakashi stood and lifted the baby out of the crib. Naruto cooed at Kakashi, reaching out to grab his silver hair. Kakashi smiled at the baby. "No Naru-chan. No pulling your nii-san's hair."

Naruto made a protesting noise, pouting as Kakashi kept him out of reach of his hair. Then the baby boy's stomach growled. Kakashi chuckled, standing up and headed towards the door. "C'mon Naru-chan. Let's go get you some food."

Setting the baby in his arms, Kakashi opened the door and headed down towards the kitchen. In the rocking chair Kakashi left behind a little orange book.

There was a bookmarker sticking out of it.

OOO

When Iruka arrived at his rendezvous point his team was already there waiting for him. After a brief explanation of their mission the team set off to complete it. It was an easy mission; deliver a scroll to one of the neighboring villages. They'd be done by dinner time. On the road, Iruka's teammates began asking him about Kakashi and Naruto.

"Iruka is it true that you have to feed _it_ human blood or _it_'ll go all psycho?" Kizu, his male teammate asked.

"No. We feed _it_ baby food. _It _doesn't really like yams though."

"Iruka-kun what about Kakashi-san? Does he protect you from the demon?" Mizumi, Iruka's third teammate asked. Iruka shook his head. "That jerk makes me do all the work. I swear I've even seen him change a diaper."

"Oh, maybe he likes you Iruka-kun," Mizumi chirped, giggling at Iruka's glare. Kizu looked at his teammates with a thoughtful expression. "Or maybe the demon is controlling him with evil, mind-controlling powers and forcing you to do all the work."

Mizumi and Iruka just sighed and turned their attention away from Kizu. During this whole time the kids were mindlessly following their teacher around, not noticing that they were hopelessly lost.

Gomi, the teacher, checked his map and looked around the forest.

"Let's see, we came from there, and then turned there and we're supposed to go here." He stopped a moment later and turned to face his students. "All right, does anyone know where we are?"

The gennin fell to the ground in the classic anime style.

Iruka was the first to recover and soon began yelling at his teacher. "Sensei you're supposed to keep track of where we are! How could you get us lost?"

Gomi blinked and looked at Iruka. "I was? Why didn't you tell me?"

Iruka just stared at his teacher. _He's kidding! He's got to be kidding!_

"What are we gonna do? I'm too young to die!" Iruka cried. Kizu was shaking his fist at everything and trembling with anger. Mizumi on the other hand had completely different thoughts.

"Hm…now that we're stuck out here, you guys' sexual frustration will build up and you'll have to relieve it somehow… Damn it. The _one _time I forget my camera!"

"Mizumi this isn't the time for one of your weird fantasies!" Iruka said, trying to calm down and think. Kizu was far from calming down though.

"Great! Now we're stuck out here! Then we'll run out of food and have to eat each other to survive. First we'll eat her, then him and then we'll have to eat you sensei!" Kizu exclaimed.

Iruka blanched. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Yeah," Mizumi cried,"And _why _am I the first one to get eaten?"

"…because you look…tastier…"

Mizumi growled and pummeled Kizu into the ground. Iruka tried to get them under control, while Gomi studied the map one more time.

"Ok, I think we're supposed to go this way." The jounin fixed his back pack and turned to his students, two of which were still conscious. "Yosh! Let's move team."

And so they began their journey to find the right path.

_Some time later…_

"Gomi-sensei, we've _already _passed this tree. In fact this the same tree where we first realized we were lost."

"Really?" Gomi looked at the tree, which had many kunai slashes on it. "Heehee, I guess you're right."

Iruka sighed and fell to the ground in exhaustion, Mizumi followed him soon after. Kizu was pacing in front of them muttering things about being lost in the forest.

"Then they'll send the ANBU to come and find us, only they'll find our bones bleaching in the sun." Kizu began to cry. "I don't want to die! I want to live! Live!"

"Kizu shut up!" Mizumi barked.

Gomi was once again studying the map. A few moments passed before the jounin sighed and began to walk away from his students. The gennins blinked at their teacher before calling out to him.

"Gomi-sensei, where are you going?"

The jounin turned to his students and sighed. "Home. It's almost dinner time and my wife'll kill me if I'm late again."

The students were dumb struck.

"Eh? Gomi-sensei I thought you didn't know where we were?" Kizu asked. Gomi blinked and sighed, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. "Well, you see Kizu…this mission was a fake. It's really about testing your navigation skills.

"But since none of you were able to find the way home, I have no choice but to increase your training. I'll ask the Hokage to give you a week off for training Iruka." And with that said he left for home, leaving his team dumb struck.

They soon regained their senses and followed after the sensei.

"Oi Iruka-kun, do you think Kakashi-san will let you have your break?"

"Probably. That jerk doesn't like me anyway."

"C'mon Iruka, he can't be that bad."

"He is! That jerk doesn't care about me at all."

"Maybe you should stop playing hard to get Iruka-kun."

"What? I don't like him Mizumi. Gross!"

"Yeah, sure you don't Iruka-kun."

"I don't! I don't!"

_I could never like someone like Kakashi…_

OOO

Great gods in hell. I'M DONE! Yay!

Sorry this took so long to get out minna, but I hit a few snags on the way. But first I must answer your reviews!

**HikaruOfDreams, eyes0nme19, alliedoll, demon-flying, Ulitheal, tiggra, Fallon and NekoRaven **thanks for saying my story was great/cute. I really appreciate!

**MalletWeilderofDoom**: Thanks. And I swear, if I could draw good, I'd turn this into a doujinshi. But alas I cannot. And as much as I would like to put more of Sasuke I can't. Chapter 3 will be Sasuke's only appearance until the last chapter. Sorry, but I can put more fluff between Naruto and his caretakers till then! XD

**Manatheron: **Er, thanks for the...uh…list. But I believe you're trying to correct me for calling Naruto "chan". If this is the case, then sorry, but I won't change it. It's a nickname Kakashi made for him and I won't change it. If this isn't the case, then please tell me what I messed up on.

**Moonlightwolfos:** Cool. I honored you read one my stories on here. And don't worry about dyslexia. I can barely spell without the computer XD

Ano…thanks minna for your reviews. Oi, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have too much stuff in my head right now. Sigh.

R/R! PWEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey minna! Wee! I am so excited for this chapter. It's gonna be awesome.

Disclaimer: No own

OOO

"_Gasp._ Where did Naruto go?"

A giggle came out from under the baby's blanket. The blanket shifted as the giggling increased. A wrinkled hand came down and snatched the blanket away, revealing the blond boy.

"Ah! There he is!" Sarutobi cried, smiling down at the baby. Naruto laughed now, clapping his hands in joy. The older man chuckled as he tossed the blanket over the baby again. "_Gasp. _Oh no! Naruto's gone again! Where did he go?" the old man said faking his shock.

This time it was Naruto who pulled the blanket off, smiling up at the old man. "Oh there he is!" Naruto laughed again as Sandaime chuckled. The Hokage smiled as he reached down for the baby. Naruto held on to the blanket as he was raised in air, just incase another game of "Peek-a-Boo" was in store.

"Ah, Naruto, now it's time to go see your father. The rains have passed and it isn't too humid outside," Sarutobi said as he walked out of the nursery.

Kakashi had been sent out on a mission to the Lightning Country two days ago. As much as the jounin didn't want to leave Naruto, he had a duty to fulfill and reluctantly left the baby in the Third's care. Iruka had been given the week off so he could train with his team, as Gomi-sensei requested.

So Naruto was left solely in his care while the two boys were away. Not that he was complaining. The baby was a fascinating subject, very fun to be around. And it seems he also picked up a few ninja skills from Kakashi and Iruka.

Naruto had placed his blanket over himself as they went out in the hall. Passing shinobi stopped and humored Naruto in his game of "Peek-a-Boo". Of course he was only found when he himself had revealed his hiding spot under the blanket, then left the shinobi baffled as he hid himself again.

Soon the two had arrived outside and were heading towards the top of the tower. Naruto was now trying to pull on the Third's beard, though his hand would gently be pulled away. The old man approached the rail, careful of the squiggling Naruto.

The Fourth's face was as solemn as ever as he looked over the village. The other three heads followed his gaze but none looked as serious as he did. Sarutobi let his mind wander as he looked up at the stone face, wondering how things would be if history had taken another course.

"Gah!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who was pointing up at the Fourth's head. "Goo," he said, still pointing at the Fourth. Sarutobi smiled at the baby. _So he knows._

"Let's go back inside Naruto. I believe it's time for your nap."

OOO

Kakashi twitched as Iruka sighed for the _sixtieth _time that day. He had only been here for three hours and he was just sighing all the time. How sad could he be?

Kakashi twitched again as he heard Iruka sigh. The young jounin looked over the rim of his book (which he had been trying to read) at the younger boy. How could he read about Aya and Kaori if Iruka kept interrupting him every three minutes?

And he was just getting to good part too.

"What's your problem?" Kakashi asked rather harshly. Iruka looked at him over his shoulder. Naruto squirmed around on the changing table, waiting for Iruka to finish changing his diaper. Iruka sighed again, making Kakashi twitch.

"Nothing's wrong. Just don't mind me." Iruka picked up the newly changed Naruto, gave him his pacifier and went over to the rocking chair. After sitting down he began to rock, trying to get Naruto to sleep.

Now Kakashi knew something was wrong. Naruto's nap time wasn't for another hour, yet Iruka was trying to get him to sleep now. Something must really be wrong with him. Naruto felt it too, as babies are more sensitive to those around them. Naruto looked up at Iruka with his big blue eyes. He cooed at the boy and laid his head against his chest, offering what little comfort he can. Iruka didn't seem to notice.

Now Kakashi had to find out what was wrong with Iruka. Because he was making Naruto sad, thus making Kakashi sad. And Kakashi didn't like being sad.

"Hey, Kakashi, I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Iruka stood from the rocking chair and handed the now sleeping Naruto to Kakashi. Iruka grabbed the backpack he had set on the floor and headed for the door. Before he could open Kakashi called out to him.

"Wait a second, kid. Where are you going in the middle of the day?" Kakashi was now standing behind him. Iruka didn't even look back at Kakashi. Dark bangs shadowed over the boy's eyes and a tanned hand reached for the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi demanded now. He had grabbed the boy's shoulder with his hand in an attempt to stop him.

"Let go," Iruka snapped, harshly shrugging off Kakashi's hand. "What do you care anyway?"

"We're a team, kid. And teammates are supposed to tell each other their problems."

"I already have a team. But I don't get to train with them because I'm stuck here taking care of that _demon_." Iruka ruthlessly opened the door and stepped outside. The poor door was once again slammed shut, waking up little Naruto from his nap.

Kakashi was mad now.

OOO

Sandaime fed another spoonful of mush to Naruto. Kakashi sat in a chair nearby brooding about what happened earlier with Iruka. The old man was informed of what happened by Kakashi and was considering the best way to tell the jounin the reason of the young boy's actions. Sigh, teenagers these days.

"Kakashi, do you know what today is?" Sarutobi asked he fed Naruto. Kakashi shook his head and muttered a 'no'. "You see Kakashi today is Iruka's birthday."

After not getting a response, Sarutobi continued. "Like many other children, Iruka lost his parents during the Kyuubi's attack. This is the first time he's ever had to spend his birthday alone."

Kakashi looked at Sarutobi before looking down at his hands. Kakashi had spent many of

his own birthdays alone. In all his life he only two parties thrown for him. They were the last "special occasions" his team had been together. Not only did Iruka not have his teammates but his parents were no longer there to celebrate with.

But why should he pity the other boy? This was his first birthday alone, while Kakashi had already gotten used to his loneliness. Why should he care?

The old man picked up Naruto and headed upstairs to bathe him. Kakashi was left to own devices.

A few minutes later Sarutobi returned to tell Kakashi that Naruto had fallen asleep. But the young jounin was nowhere to be found. The Hokage glanced at the open window and smiled.

Slowly the old man headed up the stairs again to his office.

OOO

To say finding Iruka was hard would be a lie. And Kakashi didn't like to lie, he just always avoided the saying the truth. But where else would a grieving child of ninjas be other than at the Ninja Memorial?

And that's exactly where he found him.

Iruka sitting in front of the stone tablet his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes had a far away look in them. Kakashi landed a few feet away from him when he arrived. He walked up to the younger boy and stood next to him. A heavy silence settled between them before Kakashi decided to speak.

"Hokage-sama told me it was birthday today." Iruka didn't move, so Kakashi continued. "I'm sorry about your parents but mourning won't bring them back." Still no response. "Look, I know how it is to be alone your birthday. I lost my parents too you know."

Iruka only blinked. Kakashi mentally growled. "Fine! I try to be nice to you and this is what I get?" He was about to walk away when he heard the other boy speak softly.

"Once when I was little, I think I was seven, I woke up and headed down stairs." Kakashi stood next to Iruka again, silently urging him to continue. "Usually my mom made this cool breakfast, but when I got down there she just gave me this crummy oatmeal.

"I was so shocked I didn't even move for awhile." Iruka smiled as he remembered. "Every time I'd try to ask if they forgot what today was they'd just interrupt me. All I could think about at school was how angry I was and how I would ignore them when I got home.

"When I did get home, they weren't there. All that was left was this little note saying how sorry they were about missing my birthday." Iruka looked up at Kakashi from his spot on the ground. "They both had important missions to do that day and forgot about my birthday." Iruka returned his gaze to the stone in front of him. "It was the first time I ever had to spend my birthday alone."

Kakashi looked at the boy and then at the stone, instantly finding his friend's name. Almost instantly, his hand shot up to touched his covered left eye. Almost.

"Did you really mean what you said, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. At the confused look he got he elaborated. "About us being a team?"

Kakashi blinked at the boy before curving his eye into a crescent. "Of course I did."

Iruka stared at the older boy in shock before smiling himself. _This kid needs to smile more often_, Kakashi thought. Iruka placed his hands on either side of him as he pushed himself up. "I'm glad Kakashi. To be honest, I feel…more at home when I'm with you and Naruto. I always wanted brothers, y'know?" Kakashi stared at Iruka, not really comprehending what he had just said. Before he could say anything, Iruka's knees buckled under him.

"Whoa! Hey what just happened?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Were you sitting like that since you left?" Iruka nodded. "Idiot, you're legs are asleep. You need to wake them up."

Iruka groaned. "Aw man! But they feel all tingly and it hurts to move 'em." Kakashi just gave him a look. "What do you expect from sitting there for five hours?" Iruka laughed from his spot on the ground. It was already night as the sun had set without them knowing.

"Well, I didn't think this would happen."

"The thing is you _didn't _think."

Iruka looked up at the jounin to retort but stopped when the gloved hand appeared in front of him. At a loss for words, Iruka could only look at Kakashi for an explanation. Kakashi averted his eye from Iruka's brown ones.

"Just grab my hand so I could help you up, ok?"

Iruka nodded and grabbed onto Kakashi's hand. Kakashi pulled Iruka up onto his half numb legs, amused at how the younger struggled to stay up. Iruka grumbled as bent down to pick up his back pack. "We leaving?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Answer something for me first."

"Ok. Shoot."

"What would you and your parents do today if they were still alive?"

Iruka blinked then smiled softly. "They would take me to the Ichiraku ramen stand and let me eat all I wanted."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in response. "Ramen? Ugh, that stuff makes me sick." Iruka gasped, not believing what he had heard. "How can you not like ramen?" he cried. "It's the greatest thing in the whole world!"

"It's not healthy. One bowl is just loaded with fat," Kakashi replied as he crossed his arms.

"Ramen is healthy! It has tons of vitamins and stuff."

"Like what?"

Iruka faltered. "Well…there's that stuff…and…it…its just healthy ok? Besides, there are vegetables in it." Kakashi scoffed and turned on his heels and walked towards the village. Iruka followed after him, ranting about how great ramen was and how funny his legs felt.

It was the start of a great relationship.

OOO

Iruka opened the door to his apartment. He called out a quiet "I'm home" before remembering that he wasn't going to get an answer. He removed his shoes and put on his house ones. He was about to take off his kunai holster when he noticed the kitchen light was on.

_Somebody's here!_ Using his training, Iruka sneaked near the doorway leading into the kitchen, trying to hear someone moving around. He couldn't hear anything.

With a kunai in hand Iruka prepared himself to attack.

_One…two…three!_

Iruka gave a cry as he appeared in the doorway to find…no one? A blush quickly made its way to his face, making the scar more visible. He sighed and put his kunai back in the holster. That was when he noticed his table. Or more precisely what was on his table.

It was a bowl of ramen. A bowl of Ichiraku ramen.

In front of the bowl was a note addressed to him. Picking it he opened it and read.

_Iruka,_

_Happy Birthday_

_-Kakashi_

Iruka almost burst out into tears after he read the note. Sniffling he looked at the note once more before putting it in his pocket. He pulled up his chair, sat in it, muttered a quick 'itadakimasu', broke apart a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

_I guess I could try to like him._

OOO

Huzzah! I'm done!

**Finally! **

_Points up _Ano, that's just my sis. But I don't have time to talk to you right now, sis, I have reviews to answer!

**wolvesmo0n, tiggra, NekoRaven, anbu-kakashi, and uzumakikaida **thatnks for reviewing and saying my story was cool. I really appreciate it! XD

**Dryden: **I originally planned this story with no pairings, but later realized I was going to have one. This story writes itself sometimes, really.

**Uzamaki Liliana: **Uh, thanks. I like ya too…_cough _Er, um, yes this will be KakaIru and thanks for saying it's cute. XD

**madnarutofan: **Wow! My first flame ever! But anyway, I'm all up for criticism and stuff, but you crossed the line when you said this was crap. As for it being unoriginal I rarely see any stories like this. And for the perversion; what do you expect? Jiraiya's a pervert, Kakashi's a pervert, Ebisu's a closet pervert, and even the Sandaime has had his moments. But if you don't like my story, then please don't read it.

**MalletWielderofDoom: **I wish I knew why Sasuke turns out like that. I try to draw to, I've been told I draw ok; I just can't get Kakashi right. But people like you and me just got to keep on trying! And I update every month or so X/

**RockFox: **In the anime no, in here he's bi. I really can't say he's fully gay or my sis gets mad.

**Manatheron: **Ne, sorry if I sounded mean then, I really didn't mean to. As for Naruto being female, I'll only write him like that if he uses the Sexy no Jutsu. Iruka just got over his demon thing. Yay!

**Ulitheal: **Really? That's what Kakashi would do? Hm…I never realized that till now.

R/R! Pwease!


	6. Chapter 6

I am back. Sigh. I have no idea what to do in this chapter.

Disclaimer: No own.

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers. If you have not seen/read the Gaiden chapters in the manga, this may concern you.**

OOO

_Aya moaned as she felt herself be penetrated by Kaori's fingers. The young man smirked as he felt Aya squirm._

"_Relax. It'll feel better if you do."_

"_But it feels so good now!"_

_Kaori chuckled. "Spread your legs a little more, it'll be easier for me on my end. And well, yours too." Kaori smiled at his little joke._

_Aya smiled and breathed a small "ok". Now with more room, Kaori was able to go deeper inside-_

"Naruto you have to eat it!"

Kakashi inwardly screamed at how bad the timing for Iruka's scream was. Tucking his book away he looked at where Iruka was, who was trying to feed Naruto. The baby had his mouth firmly closed as the genin tried to feed him the mashed food. Kakashi groaned and got up from his window seat and went over to the two.

"What's wrong now?" Kakashi asked, allowing his annoyance to be heard. Iruka sighed as he tried to feed Naruto again, who avoided the spoon. "He won't eat. I've tried everything and he won't even open his mouth." Iruka looked at Naruto with exasperation as the baby still had his mouth closed.

"Is the food good?" Kakashi asked, noticing Naruto as well.

"It's supposed to be."

"What kind is it?"

"Green beans."

Kakashi's right eye twitched. _All this for green beans?_ he thought. Iruka's mouth shot open as Kakashi stuck his finger inside the green mush. "What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"I'm seeing if this stuff tastes good."

Iruka blinked. "Oh."

Kakashi used his other hand to lower his mask; Iruka and Naruto were watching him intently. Since they had already seen his face, Kakashi just stuck his mush covered finger in his mouth.

A moment of silence settled upon them.

Suddenly, Kakashi made a gagging sound and his finger flew out of his mouth. He lurched forward, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. Iruka watched in shock as the jounin quickly staggered out of the nursery in search of a bathroom.

The scarred boy looked at the baby, who gave him a look as if to say '_I told you, but you wouldn't listen'_. Iruka chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Before he could say anything, Kakashi came stomping back in. The silver haired boy looked like he was going to kill someone.

Before Iruka could blink, Kakashi had already swiped the small jar of green beans from the high chair. He threw the jar into a trashcan and went over to the cabinet that held all of Naruto's baby food.

He picked out all of the green bean jars and threw them away as well. Then he gathered the trash bag, tied it up, and headed out into the hall. Iruka and Naruto watched the whole time, confused as to what Kakashi was trying to accomplish. Kakashi soon came back in, went to the cabinet and grabbed another jar.

Kakashi slammed the jar on Naruto's high chair table, causing the whole room to shake. Iruka nervously looked up at Kakashi. The jounin growled in a low voice," He'll eat this from now on."

Iruka gingerly picked up the jar and read the label. "Bananas?" He looked up for an explanation. Kakashi just nodded and returned to his window seat. Iruka grumbled as he opened the small jar, the smell of bananas hitting him. Grabbing Naruto's spoon, he stirred the mush and gathered some into the spoon. Before he fed Naruto, Iruka was struck with a brilliant idea.

Kakashi read in horror as Kawari, Kaori's twin brother, came in and stole the beautiful Aya away. He was so into his book that he didn't even sense the incoming attack.

_Splush_

Kakashi slowly blinked. One second he was reading his favorite book, the next he was being attack. By Iruka! Kakashi turned his head to glare at the younger boy, who was currently laughing his ass off. Iruka wasn't known as a prankster for nothing.

"Some jounin," Iruka mocked, "couldn't even dodge bananas flying right at 'em!" Iruka continued to laugh, unaware of the dark shadow that loomed over him. Kakashi swiped the baby food jar again and poured the remainder of it down Iruka's open mouth.

Iruka gagged as he fell back and hit the ground. He quickly turned on his hands and knees and spat the bananas out. The genin glared up at the smug jounin. In a second, the two dash to the cabinet that held the baby food, and gathered as much as they could.

And so the fight of baby food began.

Sadly no one noticed little Naruto, who was still strapped in his high chair. Luckily none of the older boys had hit Naruto; his high chair table was just constantly attacked with baby food. So being the clever baby that he was, Naruto just grabbed the food before him with his little hands and began to eat it.

He was enjoying his yam covered fist when he was hit with mashed carrots. The food flinging stopped instantly; Iruka and Kakashi were just looking at Naruto. A second later Naruto cried from having been hit by surprise. His caretakers scrambled to get to him.

Kakashi gathered the baby into his arms and tried to calm him down. Iruka tried to get the carrots out of his hair. Neither of them noticed the nursery door opening.

"Ahem."

The two young ninjas turned to the noise only to see the Sandaime standing there. The two paled as the old man sighed.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

OOO

"This is your fault."

"My fault? You're the one who almost choked me to death with bananas!"

"I wouldn't have done that if _you_ hadn't thrown the damn bananas at _me_ in the first place," Kakashi growled as he scrubbed away applesauce. Across the room Iruka was wiping up strained peas.

"You're a jounin. You should've dodged it," Iruka grumbled. "Or stopped me at least; after all, you are the oldest."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're supposed to be the _responsible_ one," Iruka explained. He dipped his rag into a bucket next to him, wringed it and continued to wipe at the wall. Kakashi grumbled as he did the same.

"I haven't washed walls since I was genin. This is embarrassing."

"That was like what? Ten years ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. What was it like?"

"What was it like washing walls tens years ago?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Kind of like now, except I had to wash away graffiti instead of baby food." Kakashi let his rag hang on the side of the bucket as he moved to the nearest corner. _All that's left is the floor and then sending the clothes and stuff to the cleaners._

"Did you read any funny stuff on the walls?"

"What kind of 'funny stuff'?"

"You know," Iruka said as he moved to another corner," people writing stuff about other people. Stuff like that."

"Some guy wrote that this girl was a whore."

"Ok. That's just weird."

"I thought it was funny."

Iruka looked over at Kakashi and smirked. "Only because you read those dirty books." Iruka blinked as something occurred to him. "You aren't even supposed to be reading them, you're like too young."

"People think I'm older than I actually am. After my growth spurt anyway."

Iruka's eyes narrowed at the jounin. "The cashier doesn't even ask for ID?"

"Nope." Before Iruka could push the subject more the nursery door slammed open.

"We're back! Look at him, he's all nice and clean now." The figure at the door looked at the two. "Ah, I see you haven't finished yet. I'll bring him back when you do."

Kakashi stood and crossed his arms, giving the new comer a bored look. "I'd rather you leave him with the Third, Jiraiya. God knows what Naruto will see going with you."

Iruka's face scrunched in confusion. _This old guy is one of the Legendary Three? But he's like perverted…_The scarred boy just couldn't believe it.

Jiraiya grinned as he adjusted Naruto in his arms, who was pulling on his hair. Ignoring the baby, Jiraiya continued on. "But babies are chick-magnets. And men with babies are like gods!" The white haired man held the baby in front of his face. "And little Naruto wants to help me so I can continue with my research, don't you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, in that sweet voice people use with babies.

Naruto took this chance to poke Jiraiya's eye.

Iruka instantly busted out laughing while Kakashi looked smug and chuckled. The frog hermit's face faulted as he settled Naruto back into his arms. He glared at the two boys, once again ignoring Naruto's hair pulling.

"Fine, I'll take him to the old man. I need to talk with him anyway."

And with that, Jiraiya left the nursery with Naruto.

OOO

Sarutobi was busy looking over a few scrolls when the door to his office opened, his former student letting himself in.

"Hey old man," was Jiraiya's greeting. Sarutobi didn't even bother looking up from his scroll. "Hello Jiraiya."

The old man sweatdropped as Jiraiya placed Naruto on his desk, completely covering the scroll. Sandaime looked up at Jiraiya giving him a look while the younger man grinned.

"Oh, were you reading that? Sorry." Jiraiya didn't even bother to pick up Naruto. Sarutobi sighed as he patted Naruto's head. "I assume you came for a reason Jiraiya?"

"Can't I just come and visit my old teacher? I'm hurt!" Jiraiya posed dramatically, getting weird looks from both the Hokage and Naruto.

Sarutobi soon gained a serious look and directed it at Jiraiya. "What have you learned Jiraiya?"

The white haired man copied his teacher's look. "He's been staying around the northern border for several months now. But I haven't been able to locate him for the past two weeks."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. It isn't like him to just run away, he's planning something."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure. You know him as well as I do Jiraiya, any thoughts on this?"

"Before he left he kept talking about this body switching jutsu. He may be trying it…"

It was at that moment that Kakashi and Iruka decided to enter the room. The two older looked at them, saving the end of their conversation for later. The two young boys bowed in front of Sarutobi.

"We finished cleaning the room. Can I go home now?" Kakashi sighed as he looked at the younger boy. Then realizing her didn't really care, he went over to the desk and picked up Naruto, Jiraiya frowned slightly as he did.

"He'll never learn to walk if you keep carrying him around all the time."

"He knows how to walk," Kakashi retorted. Iruka looked at him confused. "He does?" Kakashi rolled his eye," Yes he does."

"Since when?" Iruka asked. _I haven't see him walk yet_, he thought.

"For a while now. Here I'll show you."

Kakashi carried Naruto a few feet away from Iruka. He set Naruto on the ground, everyone was amazed to see that the baby could stand. Kakashi crouched down so he was at least eye level with Naruto.

"Naru-chan, go to Iruka," Kakashi whispered. The baby looked at him then at Iruka. "Come on Naru-chan, go to Iruka," Kakashi urged. Naruto didn't move.

Iruka crouched down on the floor as well, holding his arms out for Naruto. "Come here Naruto. Come on."

Naruto looked at Iruka then at Kakashi. Then he took a small step forward towards Iruka. Everyone watched in awe as the baby toddled into the genin's arms.

"Yay Naruto! You did it!"

OOO

DONE! Yes!

Reviews

**Fushigi Shonen, NekoRaven, tiggra, Hiei's Cute Girl, RockBane, uzamaki liliana, HatakeKakashi22, and yue: **Thanks for reviewing. It just boosts me up.

**Choi-sama:** First off, I am terribly sorry for not putting a warning from the start. It never occurred to me that I was giving things away. I will be adding a warning from now on. As for OCs, I usually don't use them as main characters. Only one of my fics does that. As for reviving the first chapter, I'll TRY to do it.

**MalletWielderofDoom: **Iruka's b-day is on May 26. I thought I'd do something for him, even if it came out a little late. Later on in this story, Iruka will buy Naruto's first bowl of ramen. AU or canon? I really don't know either XD I have no time for drawing now. I have to start reading my summer list for school. Grrr…

**Kaki-kun: **It will be KakaIru shounen-ai pairing. Thanks for saying it original.

**Anzu Zoldick: **No more Sasuke until the last chapter. Kakashi is gay (at least I think so) and Iruka is bi here. I'm Hispanic really, yet I can't speak a lick of Spanish. I fell asleep during those classes XD

**uzumakikaida: **Sorry, this will be KakaIru.

**Manatheron:** The ninjas only pretended not to see him. I thought saying that he had ninja skills would make it sound cuter.


	7. Chapter 7

School is starting, so expect updates to be slower. Sigh. I hate school.

Disclaimer: No own.

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers. If you have not seen/read the Gaiden chapters in the manga, this may concern you.**

OOO

Iruka walked down the familiar hallway with a book bag at his side. The young ninja had a surprise for Naruto today. Iruka stopped in front of the familiar door and reached to open it. He poked his head into the door and looked around for the little blond. He really didn't expect to see what he did.

Jiraiya was sitting in the rocking chair with Naruto in his lap. He was reading a book to the little blond. But it wasn't one of Naruto's fairy tale books; it was Jiraiya's perverted novel. Iruka's mind just stopped.

Then he exploded.

"What are you doing? You can't read stuff like that to him!"

Jiraiya looked up from his lap at Iruka, his expression quickly turning indifferent. "It's best if he learns now rather than later you know." Iruka's eye twitched.

"Learn what! He's not even a year old yet and you're already teaching him that!" Iruka fumed as Jiraiya scoffed and looked away. _That stupid, old, perverted…_Iruka then thoughts of ways to kill the sannin, even though he was obviously outclassed. During this, little Naruto had squirmed out of Jiraiya's lap and waddled his way over to Iruka. From his spot by the window, Kakashi watched the scene before him, smiling at how cute Naruto was unintentionally being.

Naruto raised his arms, signaling that he wanted to be held by Iruka- to which the genin complied. Iruka held onto Naruto protectively, as if it would ward off Jiraiya's perverted ways.

"Oi, brat, bring him over here. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" Jiraiya grinned at how Iruka's face turned red from embarrassment, or anger, either way it was funny.

"No! I'm not going to let you corrupt him with your dirty books! Stupid pervert."

Kakashi sighed. _Here we go…again…_ Jiraiya face got serious as he got up and pointed a glare at Iruka.

"I'm not just a pervert! I'm," Jiraiya paused for dramatic affect and to pose," A SUPER PERVERT!"

Kakashi sighed, Iruka sweatdropped and Naruto stared at Jiraiya in confusion. Jiraiya stayed in his pose for a little longer before laughing it off. Iruka scowled at the sannin.

"Stupid old man," the genin muttered. Kakashi looked up from his novel and swore he heard Jiraiya's eyebrow twitch. Iruka was in for it now.

"Old! You disrespectful brat! I'm not old; hell I'm not even forty!" Jiraiya had stomped over to Iruka and was poking the brunette's forehead. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Iruka snorted at that. _Like it matters now what they think_, he thought grimly. "My parents never said anything about respecting a pervert like you. Teaching babies about stuff like that."

"Would you rather him learn on the streets? The streets are a horrible place to learn about this stuff. Trust me I know."

Iruka just stared at Jiraiya in shock. "I-I don't care where you learned about it! I just don't want you reading your dirty book to Naruto!"

Jiraiya looked down at Iruka in confusion. "My book? I wasn't reading him my book."

"Yes you were. I saw you reading it to him when I came in." Iruka quirked an eyebrow at Jiraiya's shaking head.

"Stupid brat. Even I wouldn't go as low to read a baby that."

"Then what were you reading to him?" Iruka didn't really trust Jiraiya. That was when the sannin produced a little blue book from his orange novel. The blue cover had a picture of a turtle on it.

"It's about turtles ok? And I was just reading to him the part when the turtle was eating a jellyfish." (1)

Iruka stared at the little book in shock. Then something occurred to him. "If you were reading him that then why did you have in that other book?"

"Because I felt like it," was the answer.

Deciding to stop this before it got ugly, as Iruka still held onto Naruto, Kakashi decided to draw attention to himself.

"What's in the bag Iruka?" he asked, locking his lazy gaze with the bag.

Iruka immediately looked at him in confusion before remembering his book bag. Iruka set Naruto down and crouched to the floor as he opened his bag. "I brought something for Naruto," he said as he reached to pull something out.

The elder shinobi looked in interest as the genin pulled out a couple of plastic poles and a weird round thing with small, colorful balls in it. Iruka then began to connect the poles to each other before adding the round thing and a handle. When it was over the contraption looked like a small lawn mower.

"What the hell is that?" Jiraiya asked, tapping the thing with his foot. Iruka glared up at him. "It's a toy lawn mower. And don't cuss in front of Naruto."

"Like he understands what I'm saying. What's it for?"

"It's to help Naruto walk better," the genin answered as he handed the contraption over to Naruto. "I found it in my closet and decided to give it to him."

Kakashi nodded slightly as he watched Naruto study his new toy. The little blonde had both his hands around the toy lawn mower's handle. Pushing the thing forward little Naruto gasped as the thing made a _clackity_ sound. Looking to Iruka for help, little Naruto received a mall nudge forward from the older boy, causing another _clackity _sound to escape.

Realizing that the noise was ok, Naruto then started to slowly toddle forward with the thing. Soon the little blond was walking around the room pushing his new toy.

The others smiled at the baby, amused at how he played. Little did they know of what evil the toy would cause.

OOO

_Clackity clack click clack clickity clack_

_Clickity clack click clack click click clack_

_Clack click clack clicki-_

_Raaargh! I can't take this anymore! _

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore. How was he supposed to work on his novel with that racket going on? He watched in contained anger as Naruto pushed around his toy, causing that insufferable noise. How was he supposed to work on his novel with that going on?

The sannin looked at the other occupants in the room. Iruka was reading some history book and Kakashi was just scribbling in some notebook. They didn't even seem to notice the noise.

Jiraiya turned away and looked out the window. _How am I going to write with _that _noise going on? I am writer! I'm supposed to have complete concentration so I can give my fans something great. _Jiraiya sighed, glaring at the outside world.

_Clackity click click clack click clack_

_Clickity click clack click clack clack_

Jiraiya started pulling his hair. _Arrg! I swear I'm going to kill that thing!_ The sannin scratched his chin. _But how?_

OOO

Ah, lunchtime. The second meal of the day usually started at noon or a little after it. Yes, lunchtime was good, but for a selected few, lunchtime is hell.

"God dammit, eat it!"

Jiraiya growled at the baby, who was refusing to be fed the gooey slop called food. Kakashi had been called away on a mission and Iruka had to go train with his team, which left our dear sannin to baby-sit. He wasn't doing a very good job at it either.

Jiraiya put the spoon in the littler jar of pureed turkey, and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto gave the sannin a glare, at least that what Jiraiya thought, which he returned ten-fold.

"Look brat, I know this crap is nasty but you have to eat it. If you don't it eat, then you'll starve and eventually die. And you know whose fault that'll be? Yours. Not mine, but yours."

Jiraiya grabbed the spoon and held it up to the pouting lips. "So unless you want to die, eat." Naruto looked at the spoon and then at Jiraiya, then his blue eye sparkled with mischief. Jiraiya was caught completely off guard as Naruto threw the turkey jar to the ground, contents spilling onto the floor.

Half an hour later, which was filled with yelling and cursing, Jiraiya was found mopping up the turkey mush as the Sandaime fed Naruto from a new jar. The baby didn't even put up any resistance as the old man held the spoon for him to eat. Jiraiya glared daggers at the blond as he finished up cleaning.

"You need to be gentler with him Jiraiya. He does not take kindly to those who yell at him."

"He was behaving earlier this morning. I don't know why his attitude changed so quickly."

"Maybe it was because those two boys were here. Or maybe it's your cussing."

Jiraiya snorted as he threw the water in the bucket out the window. Someone from below yelled something at him. Oh well, they shouldn't have been standing there.

Sarutobi sighed as he wiped Naruto mouth clean of food. These kids were going to be the death of him some day. Picking up the baby he strode over to his former student and placed him in his lap. Jiraiya and Naruto blinked at each other as Sarutobi walked away.

"I have paper work to do. He might need changing soon."

Jiraiya's mouth dropped to floor. _D-Diaper change!_

And as the Third predicted, Naruto did need a diaper a few hours later.

Jiraiya grimaced as he looked down at the squiggling Naruto. The baby looked up at him expectantly, wondering when the man would actually change his diaper. Taking a deep breath, the sannin reached down and undid the baby's diaper.

"OH GOD IT SMELLS!" Jiraiya jumped back as his airways filled with the foul smell. He gagged as he tried to get rid of the smell. Taking a deep breathe of clean air, the sannin once again looked down at the baby. He wiped the baby, and quickly threw away the used diaper, holding it out at arm's length between his forefinger and thumb.

_Ok, I'm almost done. I just gotta give the kid a new diaper and that's it! _

Jiraiya grabbed a fresh diaper and was about to put it on Naruto when…the baby started peeing on him! Jiraiya's right eye started twitching. Naruto laughed at the funny face Jiraiya was making.

Jiraiya screamed.

OOO

Iruka and Kakashi fell to ground in fits of laughter. Jiraiya had just finished telling them about his day with Naruto. The two instantly started laughing receiving glares from the pissed off sannin. Blissfully unaware of what was going on; Naruto was pushing around his toy lawn mower, creating that annoying sound that Jiraiya loathed to death.

Kakashi was the first to regain his composure and grinned smugly at the sannin. "Jiraiya didn't you know that you're supposed to change boys quickly? No wonder he peed on you." Iruka laughed harder at that.

Jiraiya was royally pissed off right now. Two kids, who were both younger and of lower rank, were laughing at him just because he couldn't change a baby's diaper! And to top it all off that damn noise was back again! In his rage, the annoying sounds started to mix together.

_Clickity clack click click clack_

_Clickity clack clcick clack click_

_Iruka's laughter_

_Clackity clack click click clack_

_Clackity click clack click clack_

_Kakashi's chuckling_

_Clickity click click clack click_

_Clickity click cl-_

"Rawr! I can't take this anymore!" Jiraiya cried, pulling at his hair. Kakashi and Iruka froze staring at the man in confusion.Even little Naruto stopped his playing and was staring at Jiraiya. Suddenly, without warning, Jiraiya grabbed the toy lawnmower out of Naruto's hands and held out of an open window. Naruto started crying when h realized what happened; Iruka and Kakashi were trying to stop the crazed sannin from doing something crazy.

"Jiraiya calm down! Don't do anything crazy!" Kakashi cried.

"I'm gonna do it! I swear to God I am!" declared Jiraiya, as he held the toy further out the window.

"Waah! Don't do it! That's part of my baby stuff!" Iruka yelled.

"No! This is evil! IT MUST DIE!"

Jiraiya was about to the let the toy go when someone cried out. "MINE!"

Jiraiya stopped what he was doing and blinked. That voice wasn't Kakashi's or Iruka's, plus no one was down on the street at the bottom. Was it…no…could it really be…?

"MINE!"

It was! That was Naruto's voice! _But wait a minute, _Jiraiya mused, _Naruto can't talk…Can he?_ That's when he felt a small tug on his pants leg. Looking down, he stared right into big blue eyes and a mass of blonde hair. Naruto was glaring up at the sannin with his free hand reaching for his toy.

"Mine!" he cried again. Jiraiya blinked at the baby, then he pulled the toy walker back into the room and handed it to the baby. Naruto quickly scampered away with his toy, afraid that Jiraiya would take it again.

When Naruto was off on his own, Jiraiya looked at the two young ninjas for an explanation. Iruka and Kakashi were just as shocked as he was. Soon they all realized what had happened.

Naruto had just said his first word.

OOO

Done! Yay! Sorry this is so late. School started so I barely get to write now.

**karin, Alcyone-blk, RockBane, NekoRaven, RukaIayLomperGay, Kaki-kun, Hitomi no Ryu, So-kun, tiggra, Fushigi Shonen, and omnikaze **thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**Manatheron: **What's sugar poisoning? X/ Hm, oh well. Thanks for compliment! XD

**MalletWielderofDoom**: Jiraiya is a smart man, he knows what ladies like. Lol. Yeah it could be both, I really don't know X/. It was your B-day? Happy (belated) B-day then! XD Yay!

**ranma hibiki: **Nooo! Not Barney! runs away screaming

**Tenshi-Tara:** Ugh, thank you for the review, but please space next time. It hurts my eyes when I have to read stuff like that X/

**devinewaterdragon: **My chibi fics seem to kill a lot of people. Lmao. Awesome! I'll keep a look out for it, or you could tell me when you've drawn. I tend to forget things at times. X/

**NekoAnime: **I'm glad I was your first KakaIru fic. And yes it's all Iruka's fault for Naruto's behavior. This will continue for a few years and then jump to the beginning of the series.

I am so sorry this came out late! I have school and homework to do now, so updates will be slower. Sorry, I'll try to write faster.

RR!


	8. Chapter 8

School is sucking the life out of me. I'm falling asleep earlier and it's really creeping me out. Wah!

Disclaimer: No own

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers. If you haven't read/seen the Gaiden chapters, this may concern you.**

OOO

Brown eyes slowly opened. Blinking a few times, Iruka realized what today was. Refusing to get up, the genin closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Try as he might, sleep would not come and Iruka was forced to get out of bed.

It's been a year now since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. A whole year and Iruka still couldn't get over his loss. Kakashi had said that it was impossible for people to get over losing a loved one, but Iruka knew as ninja they had to show as if they weren't affected.

_Remember kid, we're tools used to protect our village, _Jiraiya had said to him a few days before.

Iruka pulled his T-shirt over his head. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Iruka headed outside his apartment. After locking his door he headed towards the Training Grounds.

OOO

_He's late._

Kakashi scowled under his mask as he sat in his favorite seat in his favorite window. He glared down at the streets below him, hoping to find the familiar brown ponytail and burn it with his "Kakashi Vision".

His leg, which was hanging lazily from the window, was soon attacked. Looking down he saw a rubber ball bouncing away as a blond head came into view.

Naruto was laughing as he grabbed his ball and began to bounce it again. He soon lost control of it as it hit his foot and bounced away- into Kakashi's hand. The jounin just looked at the rubber ball in his hand.

The thing had been a gift from Jiraiya, before he left yesterday to gather more "information".

"Baw!" Naruto squawked when Kakashi wouldn't give it back; even though it had only been a second.

Kakashi, angry at the lack of Iruka's presence, just pouted and tossed the ball away. Naruto shrieked in laughter and gave chase. Kakashi smiled as he watched the blonde play, Naruto was just too cute sometimes.

Naruto brought his ball back to Kakashi and insisted he throw it again. This went on for a while when the door opened and a brunette poked in.

Naruto didn't notice until he bumped into the visitor's leg. Blue eyes met green (?) and a soft smile.

"Hi," the new comer chirped.

Naruto abandoned his ball and ran back to Kakashi. The jounin blinked surprisingly at the visitor.

"Rin," Kakashi gasped, picking up Naruto," When did you get back?"

"Last night. I was going to see you but it was too late. So is this..?"

Kakashi blinked. "Huh? Oh!"

Naruto was watching the two, mostly Rin, curiously; not quite getting what they were talking about. But when the new girl began to look at him, he clung to Kakashi even more. He wasn't sure about this girl.

"Yeah, this is Naruto," Kakashi said moving so Rin could get a better look at him.

"Oh! He's so cute! He looks exactly like sensei." Rin cooed and awed at Naruto, making the baby loosen his hold on Kakashi. Naruto liked people who liked him.

Rin shook Naruto's little hand, marveling at how small and soft it was. "Kakashi have you been taking care of him this whole time?" she asked.

"Sort of," Rin looked at him," I had some help." Iruka still hadn't shown up, where was he? Could something have happened to him?

Rin noticed that Kakashi was worried about something. When Kakashi was worried it was usually a big deal. Rin looked at the little blonde Kakashi held. The baby also noticed Kakashi's distress, maybe even knowing what was wrong. Rin knew if she asked if anything was wrong, Kakashi would just deny it.

Rin was snapped out of her thoughts by something she thought Kakashi would never say.

"Rin, could you do me a favor?"

OOO

The training grounds held a strange heavy silence when Kakashi appeared, like stepping into enemy territory, not the familiar feeling of nostalgia he usually got.

Jumping from tree to tree he quickly arrived at the Shinobi Memorial. His uncovered eye widened when saw not only Iruka- but the Third as well! Kakashi quickly concealed his chakra and tuned in on to what Iruka and the Third were saying.

"I'm not crying 'cause of sadness! These are tears of joy!" Iruka cried, pointing at the memorial stone.

"It's an honor for a ninja to die in battle! I'm proud of my parents!"

Kakashi uncovered eye widened in shock at what he heard. What was going on?

"They are heroes! And I'm the son of those heroes!"

_Heroes?_

"_Look, it's him."_

"_Sigh. He used to be such a great man, it's a shame he's sunk so low."_

"Even if I'm by myself I don't feel any sadness!"

"_That poor boy; to have to live with such shame…"_

"I'm crying because I'm happy!"

_I didn't cry at all._

_Rained pounded on the small group of mourners; fitting the dark mood the day brought. Flowers sat on a freshly dug grave, which was now dark as the sky because of the rain. People began to leave as the rain became harsher, bidding the fallen soul one last good-bye._

_Soon two figures were left by the grave._

_A young Kakashi, who had just turned seven, stared down at the wet mud that covered his father. By his side was the Sandaime, who stared down at the grave and the small boy next to him. With a small sigh, he placed a comforting hand on the thin shoulder. Kakashi remained solemn._

"_Kakashi," the Third began," I'm sorry this happened. Sakumo, your father, he was a great man, a good shinobi-"_

"_Hokage-sama, please," the small boy almost growled. "Please don't speak so highly of my father."_

_Gray eyebrows rose in shock. "Kakashi?"_

"_He was a failure. He caused a huge loss for the village, he disobeyed orders."_

"_Kakashi! Sakumo was a great man!"_

"_He was a failure!" Black eyes glared up at the old man. "He disobeyed orders! He broke the law!"_

_The old shinobi stared at the child in disbelief. _'Kakashi…'

"_He broke the most important rule of shinobi: _never show your emotions, the mission always comes first._"_ _Kakashi clenched his fist and stared down at the ground. The rain had died down to a drizzle, but both were already soaked._

_The Third started to move closer to the small boy, when Kakashi spoke._

"_Those who disobey the rules are lower than garbage. The White Fang of Konoha was no hero."_

_The Third said nothing._

Kakashi shook his head as the memory returned to his subconscious. His father….

Kakashi blurred out of the forest before more of his memories returned; not hearing a single word the Third had said to Iruka.

OOO

Iruka felt strangely…light. It was as if a huge weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe it was talking about his parents that made him feel better.

Walking to the tower, Iruka noticed that everything just seemed to be brighter. The grass was greener, the sky was bluer, the sun was brighter- Wait, a minute. Iruka looked up at the sun and studied its position.

Iruka paled when he realized what time it was. The sun was already high- it was past noon! He had been gone the whole morning!

_Kakashi's probably super-pissed right now_, the young genin thought.

Iruka began to run as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower. He bumped into a few people and into a few stands on his way there- which he quickly apologized for.

Iruka finally made it to the tower. He flung open the front door and ran up the stairs- bumping into a young girl on his way up.

"Ugh…" Iruka groaned as he clutched his head. Quickly realizing what happened Iruka sprang up and helped the girl to her feet.

"I am so sorry! I was- I just-! I didn't- Are you okay?" Iruka had already turned red from embarrassment. Not only did he run into a girl; he also ran into a higher ranked shinobi!

The girl – a chuunin- brushed off non-existent dirt from her vest. She wasn't hurt but the boy was cute, especially with all that blushing and stuttering he was doing. She smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard."

"I'm really sorry! I should have been watching where I was going."

"Hey, no problem um…?"

"Oh! I am Iruka Umino," Iruka bowed." Pleased to meet you."

Rin bowed as well. "I'm Rin, very nice to meet you. Sorry, but I have to get going."

"Of course," Iruka nodded. They both smiled as they walked passed each.

Rin smiled knowing that Iruka was helping Kakashi look after Naruto. She took one last look at Iruka's retreating back and silently thanked him.

_Obito,_ she thought,_ he reminds me of you._

OOO

Ninjas were trained to sense danger. If the mind became too clouded, if one became too scared; that training would be useless and you would most likely die.

Iruka wished he had become something other than a ninja right now.

Like a dentist.

Iruka slowly opened the door to the nursery and stood in the now open doorway. He immediately spotted Kakashi on the opposite end of the room. Iruka swore Kakashi's eye was glowing in anger and…where did all those clouds come from!

"I'm sorry I'm late, but you see there was thing…" Iruka babbled, hoping Kakashi's wrath wasn't too severe.

"Shut up."

Iruka shrank at the cold tone; the idea of becoming a dentist came back to mock him. As far as he knew plaque didn't attack you with kunai and advanced jutsu. Lucky bastards.

Every sense the genin had was screaming at him now; looking up he saw Kakashi standing in front of him. The jounin was glaring down at the young boy with a cold, emotionless face. Iruka braced himself for anything the jounin might throw at him, knowing full well he might die.

"Haven't you ever heard of a phone?"

Iruka blinked. "What?"

Kakashi sighed. "A phone? I know they're a little new and all, but everyone seems to have one these days. Besides, if you don't have one then I'm sure you could've borrowed someone else's." Kakashi paused to give Iruka a look. "Or you could've told me yesterday you would be late."

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Iruka wished he knew what was going on. Things got even more confusing when Kakashi's gloved fist lightly tapped Iruka on the head.

"I'll let it slide this time but next time I won't be so nice."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "No."

Iruka cheered, waking little Naruto from his nap. Kakashi glared daggers at him (he looked like he would throw some too!) and went to the baby.

"Idiot! Why do you have to be so loud?"

All in all, today was a good day for Iruka.

OOO

_Here's something I wrote a while back for this story, but could never find a place for it to fit. An "omake" if you will. Please enjoy._

"We should get flowers."

Kakashi looked at Iruka in confusion, not quite catching what he meant. "What?"

"Flowers," Iruka repeated, pointing at the flower shop they were passing. "I think we should get some before it closes. See, someone's still in there."

Kakashi looked through the windows, catching the slightest movement of someone. By the looks of it that person was getting ready to leave. Shifting Naruto, who was dozing lightly, to another arm, Kakashi reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Flipping it open he discovered that he had some money left.

_This should be enough for flowers,_ he thought. He held the money out to Iruka, who thanked him and took it.

"I'll be right back."

"Sure. We'll wait out here.

Iruka entered the flower shop; a bell rang as he opened the door announcing his entrance. Shuffling could be heard from the back of the shop.

"Hang on, I'll be out in a second!" a voice called.

Iruka took this time to check out all the flowers in the shop. While he was looking at a pink tulip the shop keeper appeared and took his spot at the counter. He smiled wearily at Iruka. "Sorry, busy day. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to buy some flowers. You wouldn't to have any daffodils would you?" Iruka asked. He had noticed the lack of the desired flower while he was waiting for the shopkeeper. Said shopkeeper sighed and brushed back a blonde lock.

"Daffodils? I think we have some in the back. Gimme a sec, ok?"

"Alright."

The shopkeeper went to back of the store again leaving Iruka to look at the flowers. After looking over the tulips Iruka was looking at a rather large sunflower. The bright yellow petals pointed in all directions as the flower stood proud on its stem, surrounded by others like itself. Not surprisingly, the flower had reminded the genin of the little blonde Naruto.

_The petals are like his hair, all bright and pointy,_ Iruka thought. Before he could point more similarities between the flower and the blonde, the shopkeeper came back.

"You're just in luck!" he cried. "There were four daffodils left, will that be enough?"

Iruka beamed and nodded, though he was hoping for more. "That's perfect, thank you."

Iruka paid for the flowers and went outside, where Naruto was walking around looking at the different plants displayed outside.

"What?" the baby asked Kakashi, grabbing on to the dark green leaves of a plant.

"A fern."

"What?"

"Carnation."

Naruto was about to touch a cactus when he noticed Iruka had returned outside. He toddled away from the cactus, much to the relief of his care givers, and reached up to Iruka with his little hands. Once in Iruka arms, Naruto noticed the daffodils. Reaching over he gently grabbed one of the petals.

"What?"

"They're daffodils. Aren't they pretty Naruto?"

The little blonde shook his head. "No."

Iruka laughed at this but Kakashi looked at the flowers in confusion. Who gets daffodils? Really?

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Why'd you get daffodils?"

Iruka blinked. "Why not? I like daffodils y'know. They're a very noble flower."

"But they look so," Kakashi paused, trying to look for the right word," they look so…silly."

"That's just to fool people. Daffodils are very strong and beautiful." Iruka turned to Naruto, who was playing with the bow the shopkeeper had tied around the flowers. "See? Naruto likes them."

"He's just playing with the bow; besides, he's too young so he doesn't count."

"Who asked you?"

"You did, idiot!"

"Then you should've picked the flowers!"

"I would never do something so-so…womanly!"

"What!"

Naruto watched the older boys fight, which was a normal occurrence for him. Sometimes, Naruto thought, Kakashi and Iruka could be such babies.

OOO

I'm done! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Waah! But I've been busy, and have been side tracked many times! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! bows low to the ground

Please review, and I promise to try to update faster.


End file.
